What Seems Healed Lies Broken Withen
by rileyfisher617
Summary: Nat, Tony, Peter Parker, and Wanda are on a mission to raid on of HYDRA's bases. When they get captured, HYDRA tortures the teens to get information out of the adults. Will they crack? Will they be saved? Rated for semi-graphic torture. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

What seems healed lies broken within  
A fan fiction by Riley Fisher  
Warning for semi-graphic torture

Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction so I'm sorry if it sucks! There is torture of two minors in this story so if that's not your thing don't read. There is a little swearing but nothing too big. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I'll try to update as often as I can. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Tony" Nat's voice sounded over the intercoms. " I know you had your doubts about bringing the kids but they seem to be holding their own" "Yeah yeah Widow go ahead rub it in." Tony replied. "Stuff your damn ego into a bag for one minute stark." Natasha said wearily. "You know we can hear you guys right?" Wanda said. They all laughed. Suddenly a scream rang out on the coms. It was Peter. "Pete?" Tony said. "Pete are you ok?" "Mr.-" Peter's com went silent. "Nat, do you think HYDRA has him?" Tony said, fear rising in his usual calm slightly sarcastic voice. They were raiding a very important HYDRA base. "NAT" Came Wanda's scream over the coms. "What the hell?" Nat whispered shakily. "Wanda?"  
And suddenly both Nat and Tony's worlds went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter woke up groggily, trying to take in his surroundings. He realized fairly quickly that his wrists and ankles were bound. He also realized he was on a cold, hard, metal table strapped beside Wanda who was also just waking up. Lifting his head a little he saw Tony and Nat in a big glass enclosure. Tony met his eyes. Peter tried to look strong for Tony but his fear filled eyes gave him away. "Stay strong." Tony mouthed to him. Peter nodded. The nod caught the attention of one of the men Peter had not seen standing in the corner of the room. He sauntered over with with the other one. They were both wheeling two carts. "Now" one of the men said. "Here we have Peter Parker or Spider-Man." He chuckled a little. "And Wanda Maximoff or Scarlet Witch." Now we need to get some information from the both of you. Peter was sure he heard Tony cuss through the glass. "We won't give you anything." He said, trying to keep his voice from breaking. Wanda nodded in agreement. "No no silly children not you. Them." He pointed a finger at Tony and Nat. "Your not getting anything from them either!" Wanda shouted. "No matter what you do to them, the won't yield!" "Maybe not doing something to them." One of the men said. "But when they hear the agonizing screams of the children they hold most dearly in this world as we torture them beyond their wildest imagination I think they will prove more shall I say, willing to give information to stop you two from being tortured to insanity and then to a slow incredibly painful death." Peter, panic written all over his face, frantically looked at Tony and Nat. Tony's face has paled considerably. Nat was banging on the glass with murder in her eyes. Wanda whimpered. She looked over at Peter. Peter wished he could tell her everything was going to be okay but he was just as terrified. "Well." The first man said looking at his cart. "Where to start?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man picked up a small yet bulky black pen m. He fiddled with it for a moment before holding it to Peters temple. Tony was the first to realize what it was. He started banging on the glass tears pouring down his terrified face. The man turned to Tony giving him a horrible smile before pressing the button. It was a shock pen. Peters head felt like it was split open. Electricity was coursing through his veins. He jerked and screamed. His piercing screams cut trough the air. Then man finally pulled the pen away. Peter's body relaxed. He looked over at Wanda. Pain shot through Peter coursing through his body. He turned back to Wanda just in time to see her torturer take out a long, spiky whip. Nat was banging furiously on the glass, yelling something they couldn't hear. The whip snapped in the air and made contact with her bare stomach. (They had been stripped down to their undergarments) She cried out in pain. Large welts appeared on her stomach. Her torturer whipped her over and over making her scream and writhe in pain. Peters torturer was on him again with the pen, sending electricity coursing through his veins again. Tony was pacing back and forth and having a panic attack on the other side of the glass. Nat, the fierce Black widow, had tear streaming down her face. Peter and Wanda's screams met in the air and blended together creating a strange, horrible harmony. Suddenly Peter's torturer stopped. He let his body go limp although every couple seconds he would twitch from the aftermath of so much electric shock. Tony looked at the boy that he had come to think of as a son laying there, helpless against HYDRAs torture. He had to get them out of there. He didn't know how much longer any of them could last. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter open his eyes just in time to see the man approaching him with a knife and syringe. The man stuck the syringe into his arm. "This is a little concoction i have mad for you to slow your incredible healing factor. Sure, if you ever get out of here, which I doubt you will your healing factor will work again. But while I hurt you while this is in your blood everything I do from here on out will heal just as slow as any other man even after the serum isn't in your blood anymore." Tony banged on the glass. Wanda reaches out and grabbed Peter's hand trying to brace him for whatever they might do. The man took the knife and plunged it straight into Peter's stomach. Peter let out an agonizing scream that filled the room. The scream sent tears falling from everyone's eyes. Wanda held fast to Peter's hand. He gripped it so hard as he writhed in pain. The knife sent rivets of blood down his stomach staining his boxers. Wanda screamed as her torturer dug his knife into her arm. Tony and Nat were on the floor sobbing. Peter rolled his head to look at Tony. Their eyes met and Peter, tears steaming down his face screwed up in pain mouthed "stay strong Mister Stark." Nat nudged Tony and said "Tony, I know this is hell for you and it's hell for me too but they are not giving up. Tony they are not giving up you need to stay strong for them." Tony looked up at Nat and nodded slumped down against the wall letting exhaustion overcome him finally. The men left and Peter and Wanda lay there, holding hands and panting and sobbing, not only from the pain from the stabs but from the pain in their hearts as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter and Wanda were on one of their few breaks. They usually used this time to sleep but both were in too much pain to sleep. Peter looked over to Tony and Nat. Tony was on the ground. Peter knew he was exhausted. He also knew Tony blamed himself for this. Peter desperately wanted to run to him and burry his face in his chest and breath in his scent and know he was safe. Nat was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. He knew she was trying to get his and Wanda's screams out of her head. "Peter?" Came a raspy whisper from next to him. "Yeah Wanda?" Even Peter was surprised with how weak and pain laced his voice sounded. "You know, they are getting impatient cuz Tony and Nat are not giving them anything." She sounded afraid. He was too. She was right, they were getting impatient. And that was not good. "Yeah, i know." He whispered back. "Peter, I'm so scared." She whispered. "Me too Wanda." He took her hand. "I want to get out of here." She started to cry. "Me too." Peter whispered back weakly. He was too tired to cry. Or so he thought. "Well, well, well. I think it's time to get started again." Came the blood chilling voice that Peter hated so much. "Sir?" The voice came from Wanda's torturer, the quieter of the two. "Should we wake him up?" He pointed at Tony. "No, I don't think so, let him wake up to the sounds of the children screaming." Peter's torturer said, an evil grin playing on his face. He put the pen on Peter's temple again. Peter squirmed, trying to get away from it. It was no use. He clicked the button again. Peter screamed and jerked around. His body flailing as much as he could in the restraints. His head snapped back and banged on the table, causing him even more pain. This was the longest the man had done it. "Help!" He cried out suddenly in wild desperation. "Mister Stark please!" Tears streamed down his face. Tony was awake now and pounding on the glass, trying to get to his boy. Peter was crying for him. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Nat came up behind him. "Tony shhhhh, you need to breathe." It was no use. Tony was hyperventilating so fast that he couldn't stand anymore. He lay on the ground shaking and breathing as though he had just run a race. The man finally pulled the pen away from Peter's temple. Peter lay there, twitching and sobbing. It was Wanda's turn now. Over and over she was whipped. He whole body was covered in large red welts. She screamed every time the whip hit her. Soon she was sobbing too. "You think this is pain? Tomorrow, you'll be begging for something as simple as this." And they both left leaving all four of them in the room. Sobbing. Broken. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clint stormed around the room, pacing at furious speed. "Where the HELL are they?!" Steve was sitting on the couch in the Avengers HQ head in his hands. Nat, his girlfriend was missing, along with Tony who, despite their differences had grown to really like each other. And Peter and Wanda. Everyone liked the two 15 year olds. Bruce was typing furiously at the computer. "Where are they?!" He muttered under his breath. "I'll find you, I promise.

Peter was awaken by his torturer. "So my little spider, are you ready to see what real torture is like?" Peter looked up at him, fear pounding in his head. The man took his knife and slashed it, not deep but still in a way that shot pain through Peter's little body, all the was up and down Peter's arms and legs. Peter winced at each slash, but no sound escaped his lips. The man then used a lever on the table to tip him backwards and an angle. Tony's eyes widened. He knew what they were doing. He started screaming and banging in the glass so furiously that the other man looked slightly worried. He came over to the glass and yelled "bang on the damn glass one more time and the kids pay for it." Tony fell back fell back with murder in his eyes. Nat wrapped her arms around Tony, leading him away from the glass. They put metal pinchers on Peter's nose, restricting his airway. He struggled, trying to get it off but it was no use. The man poured water down his throat. Peter choked and sputtered, not being able to swallow at the rate the water was being poured in. The man kept pouring water into his mouth for 20 straight minutes. A few times during this time, he had so much water he almost drowned. The man set his table back to the way it was and Peter threw up all the water all over himself. He was sobbing now, all hope gone. He wanted to go home, he wanted to feel safe, he wanted to not feel pain. It was Wanda's turn now. The man in charge of her took a mallet and slammed it hard onto both of her knee caps. Both have the tell tale snap of a bone breaking. They were broken. Just like her. Just like all of them. She was screaming in pure agony. Nat watched, helpless as Wanda was tortured. Tears streaming down her face. Tony had passed out from the panic attack he had. They had to get out of there. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peter was subjected to water torture again and again. Bile, from water poisoning was everywhere. Wanda's man seemed to think she needed to puke as well and dumped a whole bottle of castor oil down her throat making her puke everywhere. She got little bits of food once a day and a bit of water. Peter was on fluids only, through an IV. Because of his enhanced metabolism, he was so skinny you could see every bone in his body. Every time Tony looked at him he saw a shadow of the happy 15 year old he knew and loved. His face was sunken in and he was covered in various injuries with new ones being added every single day. Wanda was in better condition then Peter but not by much. He knew they had to get out of there or else they would never survive. For the first time that he could remember, Tony Stark prayed to God that they would get out of this mess. Alive.

Bruce sat at his computer typing as fast and hard as ever. Finally he let out a cry of joy. "I've got them!" Clint, Steve, and Pepper all ran over to him. "Tony's tracker was disabled but he must of wired a back up because after trying several things I was finally able to tap in." Bruce explained. "Where are they?" Steve asked. "A HYDRA base in Moscow." Bruce a said. Clint swore. "We will go first thing in the morning." Steve said. "We need to go now!" Clint said. "No. We need to get everything ready. They will most likely end in bad shape and we need to get everything ready. We have no idea what we are going against." Steve said. They all agreed and went to get the things ready.

The two men were getting quite frustrated now. They weren't getting anything out of Tony and Nat. Peter and Wanda got water and castor oil once or twice a day now. They got a two hour break a day as well. They usually used this time to sleep, but when they were in too much pain to sleep they talked. They could talk the whole two hours about life before this crap. Peter knew they couldn't escape so he hoped and prayed that the other avengers would find them.

Heyyyyy, sorry for the filler chapter I wasn't super happy about this one. Better stuff to come! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey guys, I completely forgot to put in that I don't own marvel or any of these characters.

Crack. The man punched Peter straight in the face, causing his nose to break. Blood was sent streaming in rivers down his face. He gasped in pain. Tony was staring at Peter, tears in his eyes. Crack. Now Wanda's nose was broken too. She stared up at the ceiling, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You know little lady, silence never gets you anywhere here." Her torturer said. He made a point with his hand and slammed it into her collarbone, breaking it. She couldn't help it, she screamed. "That's better." He said, a grin on his face. Nat was banging on the glass, tears of anger and desperation pouring out of her eyes. She started hyperventilating. Panicking. Tony wrapped her in a hug, tears rolling down his face. Suddenly, Peter's man unlatched his shackles. Peter would have tried to attack but he was too weak. The man leaned him against the table after finding he was too weak to stand by himself. He handcuffed his hands behind his back and placed his feet in shackles too. Peter didn't know where this was going but he didn't like it. The man attached a rope to his feet that was strung through a pulley on the ceiling. Tony stared, eyes wide in terror. "NO!" He cried so loud that they could hear it from the other side of the glass. Nat was staring, mouth open, eyes wide in horror. They both knew what was happening. Peter didn't. He wasn't prepared when the man suddenly pulled on the rope and his feet were yanked out from under himself he was raised in the air upside down, slamming his face on the hard ground on the way up. Blood blossomed from his face and he was soon dripping blood on the floor. The second man, who had left the room for a minute, reappeared, with a huge bucket of steaming water. Peter realized what was happening the same moment Wanda did. Peter screamed and struggled but he was in so much pain that it hurt to move. Wanda looked at Peter with terror in her eyes. "No! Please don't do that to him! No no no please!" "Shut up silly girl." The man said with a punch in her face. She looked at Peter, tears streaming down her face. Peter looked at Tony with a look that killed him. Peter's eyes were begging him to keep him safe. That's all Tony wanted to do, to hug him and keep him safe. Tony was visibly shaking and panicking. The man dropped the rope and Peter plunged into the water, slamming his head on the bottom, all the cuts on his face to his shoulders stinging. He was brought up 30 seconds later, sputtering and panting before being plunged back in without even enough time to catch his breath. This time he was left in longer. When he was brought back up Tony looked at his face, it was cut up and patching, dripping in blood and water. His usually shaggy brown hair was matted and hanging in front of his face, sopping wet. Tony hated this. He hated seeing his boy struggling to breathe and stay awake. Someone shouted from behind the door in Russian. The men gasped and cursed. Nat almost fell over in relief. Of course, Tony thought. She understood Russian. "Nat, what is it?" He asked. "They found us." She replied weakly, a half smile on her face. Tony let out a sigh of relief. "They May have found you assholes but I will make these last few minutes that you are at my mercy hell." Tony's eyes widened as he dropped Peter in the water and didn't bring him back up. Wanda was being whipped so many times, that her whole body was covered in large, red welts. Peter's lungs screamed for air. He couldn't stay awake any longer. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was a flash of red, white, and blue. His world went black. 


	9. Chapter 9

Heyyyy so before I start I want to say a few things. One I want to say thank you to everyone who is following my story. You guys are awesome. Two, I want to say a very special thank you to one of my best friends and my editor Katiegrace1416 I don't think I would be able to do this without you. Three, I write all these chapters out in a notebook before typing them out and uploading them here. I have two more pre-written and write every single night. I'll try to upload one a day but I have longer chapters coming up. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Thanks guys

I own no character in this Fanfiction all are owned by Marvel Studios.

Chapter 9

Steve Rodgers, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner burst into the room. Quickly assessing the situation Bruce rushes to pull Peter out of the water while Steve threw his shield at the man whipping Wanda. Clint shot an arrow at the other man. Then he shouted for Nat and Tony to back up and shot an arrow at the glass that latched on and blew up the glass. Nat hurried into Steve's arms. He kissed her and she rushed to Wanda who had passed out. Tony ran to Peters side."Tony, how long was he underwater?" Bruce asked urgently. "Maybe six, seven minutes." He said hoarsely. "please , please tell me he's alive." Tony whispered. "He is Tony, but barley. His pulse is so weak it's almost imperceptible. We need to get them onto the quinjet." Bruce picked up Peter taking note on how skinny and light he was. Clint picked up Wanda and rushed out, Bruce right behind him. Steve picked up Nat and flung Tony's arm around his waist and carried both of them out of the building and to the quinjet. Bruce and Clint lay Peter and Wanda on medical beds while Steve started up the jet. Bruce started giving orders. "Clint, give Tony and Nat some food and water and get them to lie down." After Clint did that Bruce said, "Okay, now come here and put this in Wanda's arm, in her vain, while I tend to Peter. I just need them stabilized until we get back to HQ and I can fully treat them." He put an IV into Peter's arm, then put a breathing mask over his mouth and nose. Tony and Nat fell asleep almost immediately. When they got close to Avengers HQ, Bruce started giving orders again. "Clint, you carry Wanda into the medbay and place her in the bed closest to the window. Steve, Take these two and get them beds in the madbay as well." When they landed Bruce and Clint rusher Peter and Wanda into the medbay and lay them in beds next to each other while Steve helped Tony and Nat into beds. "Ok you two, get out. I'll call for you if I need you." Bruce said. Steve and Clint went to the couch just outside the medbay. "Did you see them?" Clint asked in a haunted voice. "They were so damn skinny. Pete and Wanda look like hell and Tony and Nat looked so haunted, like they will never be happy again." Steve nodded slowly. "They just looked so...broken." He said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry chapter 10 took so long. So I made it longer just to make up for that. I will be out of town next week without internet. So I may update tomorrow but if not you probably won't see the next chapter until next Saturday.

Review please! I need some ideas!

Thanks,

Riley 

"Clint! Get your ass in here!" Bruce called from the medbay. Clint rushed in. "What's wrong?" He asked frantically. "Get Tony back in bed and give him a sedative." Tony was right behind Bruce, talking to him in horse whispers which was all he could manage as he had lost his voice. Clint steered away and lay him down on his bed. He stuck the sedative in his arm and Tony was asleep within 2 minutes. Clint rushed over to Bruce. "Why was he up? And what's that awful noise?" "That is Peter's heart monitor saying that he's in cardiac arrest. I need to revive him and I can't be distracted. Nat's awake, help her out to the couch. Do not let her fall asleep yet but give her soft foods, tea and cold water." Bruce said. "Don't lose him Bruce" Clint whispered looking at Peter's lifeless form. "I'm trying not to Clint but I need you to get out!" So Clint took Nat out and lead her to the couch next to Steve. When Clint told them what Bruce said she burst into tears. Steve and Clint both looked at her surprised. Before this Clint was the only one who had ever seen Nat cry. "It was so awful." She whispered hoarsely. "They tortured the kids and made us watch, helpless while they screamed and cried and begged for us, me and Tony, the people that they look up to, to save them but we couldn't I had given up hope. I was convinced we were going to die in fact I hoped for it every single day for two weeks, at least then the kids wouldn't suffer anymore. I can still hear their screams. Echoing in my ears." Steve put an arm around her. "Their safe. You all are." He said reassuringly. Nat sniffled. "I'm so tired." She murmured. "Sorry Nat." Clint said sympathetically. "Bruce said to keep you awake until he had a chance to look you over." So they decided to watch a funny movie. Nat snuggled in between her best friend and boyfriend. Both keeping her awake. Six hours later an exhausted Bruce exited the Medbay. He held up his hands as they started peppering him with questions. 'Before I do anything, I need to check Nat." He helped her up and back into the Medbay. Thirty minutes later he came out of the Medbay again. "I will tell you everyone's current medical conditions but I only want to do this once so could you please get everyone in here." All of the avengers and family who weren't living at HQ already had arrived last night. Soon, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Pepper, Rhody, Happy, Aunt May, T'Challa, Shuri, and Thor were all waiting in the waiting room. "You must understand," Bruce said. "They are in many ways in very bad shape. Let's start with Tony. Tony has severely strained his vocal chords, broken all his fingers, he has also damaged one of his lungs from breathing so hard in all of his panic attacks. His PTSD will most likely be 100 times worse. He is malnourished and seriously dehydrated. Nat is also malnourished and dehydrated. She also severely strained he vocal chords. The skin on her cheeks is raw from crying so much. Nat, being an insensitive person by nature will most likely be unhappy with the fact that she was so emotional and will probably try to bottle up her feelings. Sam, will you help with that?" Sam nodded. "Thank you. Now believe it or not, Tony and Nat look pretty healthy compared to the kids. Wanda has a broken collarbone, two broken kneecaps, and a broken nose. She has several lacerations all over and internal and external bleeding and bruising. One bruised rib and one broken rib. Her throat is raw and her vocal chords are shot. She has decay in her teeth from induced vomiting. She is extremely malnourished and dehydrated. She also has an infected stab wound in her stomach. Peter-" He paused for a second, eyes filling with tears. "Peter is currently in a coma. When we found him he was about five seconds away from drowning. Because of the amount of time oxygen was cut off from his brain he has neurological damage that will probably cause speech impairment. He seems to have been regularly been injected with a serum to contradict his enhanced strength and healing. He has a broken nose, one broken wrist, his right, a collapsed lung, his vocal chords are shot as well. Several electric third degree burns, some nerves, mostly in his arms and hands have been fried due to electric shock torture. He has 6 broken ribs, the rest bruised. His pulled 5 muscles in each leg. His left wrist is sprained. He also has an infected stab wound in his stomach. Because of his incredibly fast metabolism he is very skinny, malnourished and dehydrated. He also has water poisoning and tooth decay." Bruce finished, a haunted look in his eyes. He looked out to the others. Most people had their hands over their mouths. May was sobbing. Rhody had a hand on her shoulder. Sam was silently taking notes. Steve, Pepper, Clint and Bucky looked furious. "Tony, Nat and Wanda are asleep and Peter is in a coma. I suggest that everyone gets some sleep. Tomorrows going to be the first of some very long days. We will stay up in shifts. Sam, you and Bucky take first shift, Me, Happy and Clint will take second. Steve take third with Pepper and Rhody. T'Challa, you and Shuri take forth. Do not hesitate to wake me up the second anything happens with any of them." Bruce said. They all nodded. They were going to help them get better. They had to. 


	11. Update

Hey everyone, I'm feeling very uninspired lately to write this story so I don't know when the next update will be. I'm starting another story in the meantime so wat h for that. If you have any ideas on this story please please please write a review. Thanks guys,

Riley


End file.
